Spirits and Demons
by crazytomboy78
Summary: Manny gets kidnapped. "In life, there are opposites. Each and every thing has its opposite. The opposite of black is white, the opposite of happy is sad and the opposite of a spirit is a demon." MannyxFrida. Rated T for blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy!!! Ahah, I got this idea while looking through deviantART el tigre pics!! HAWWWW. Well, hoping it's good!! OH, and again, it takes place two years later.**

In life, there are opposites. Each and every thing has its opposite. The opposite of black is white, the opposite of happy is sad and the opposite of a spirit is a demon.

In the darkness of time, there is a sinister smile with a pair of glowing, sinister eyes. The eyes glowed a menacing red. The mouth gave out a menacing evil laugh.

"With this DNA I extracted from El Tigre, I will soon have my revenge!" It cackled. Its army conjured up a crowd of applauds, supporting the evil idea. A dark figure started to form in the shadows of the mysterious building. The dark figure's eyes glowed an evil green, supported by an evil smile to go along.

"You, my pet. Come!" A skeleton in a black and red dress, matching sombrero and sleeves, beckoned. The dark figure obeyed and stepped out of the shadow.

"Unlike I had planned to, I cannot scrape of all of your bothersome flesh and make you one of my banditos. Instead, what I have planned for you will be much better. Listen carefully, pet." She started off. The figure nodded. The figure was male, about the age of 15. He had dark brown curly hair, tanned mocha-colored skin and a scar over his right chocolate colored eye. He had an orange and yellow striped t-shirt and a black jacket to go over it, jeans, and sneakers.

"What you are to do is…" She started to explain, whispering the rest into his ear.

In a far corner, a tiger-based hero with a red bandana sat in the corner, tied up. His mouth was covered with duct tape, hands tied up behind his back. His feet were tied together and bent so his knees were level with his was covered in bleeding cuts, his costume torn all over the place. Blood trickled down his masked face. As tears started to trickle down his cheeks, his eyes grew wide with fear and he shook his head. He tried to muffle out a scared "NO!", but instead it came out as "Mphh, mghpph!" The tiger-based hero, otherwise known as El Tigre, wildly shook his head as he tried to wiggle free of his ties.

A girl, also of the age 15, sat crouched ouside a window. She had concern and worry deep in her eyes as she peered in at the activity in the building. She had blue hair, red goggles sitting on top of it, a red sleeveless top, red suspenders and a matching red skirt on. Her hair was slightly messed up. Her skirt had a tear at the bottom, but only a small one. She had spiked bracelets on each wrist and black combat boots on her feet. She seemed to be troubled.

"Come on, Manny, where are you?" She whispered as she looked around the building for her best friend.

"Ah-hah!" She whispered to herself in triumph.

"You understand now, what you must do, clone?" Sartana asked. The boy in front of her nodded. The girl gasped. She got up and ran to the only place she knew she could go for help. She ran through the streets, pushing pedestrians out of her way if necessary. She ran faster and harder, sweat pouring down her face. She was breathing hard. Her lungs began to burn and her heart was wildly pumping. Her legs screamed for her to stop, stop all this insane running, but she knew there was no chance. Then she bumped into something big and slightly cushiony, causing her to fall. She snapped her hands out in front of her, trying to embrace the fall. As her hands harshly hit the ground, her skin ripped open and her knees started to bleed.

"Hey, watch where you're—dad?" Frida complained, looking up.

"Frida, mi'ja! What happened?" Chief Suarez asked his youngest daughter in concern.

"Dad, it's terrible. Manny, he fought Sartana, then she took him away, and—" She started to explain. Her father stopped her.

"That Rivera punk?! Whatever happened, you are coming home right this instant!" Emiliano demanded his daughter.

"Dad, there's no time! I have to help Manny!" Frida said, angry. She pushed him out of her way and continued to run. Emiliano stood there, shocked as he saw her run away from him.

When she stopped running, she stood in front of a tall building, _Casa Del Macho_. She entered and went to the top floor. Once she got there, she knocked on a single door. Once it opened, a tall, buff looking hero in a grey suit top and black pants and golden boots stepped into the doorway.

"Frida? Manny is not—" He started to explain, but was interrupted.

"Manny is in trouble!" She said in a panicking and almost screaming voice. Manny's father grew wide eyed.

**Well, there's chapter one for yall! Wasn't it mysterious? Hahaha I know!! It was awesome, too! Hehehe [: well review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!! What is up homeslices[X hahah anywayyyz, if this story wasn't updated at my normal pace, then I am so sorry! I'm going to Syracuse today [X **

Frida was crouched outside a window. The same window as she was earlier.

"There! There is Manny." Rodolfo exclaimed in a whisper.

"No, that's not Manny. That's a clone of Manny that Sartana made!" Frida explained.

"So where is the real Manny?" The concerned father asked.

"I don't know. What I do know is that she has to be hiding him somewhere." Frida explained once more.

"Well let's go in there and fight evil!" Rodolfo started to change into his mighty super hero-half, but Frida stopped him.

"No, she'll just capture me too! And think. If she was powerful enough to take Manny away, think of what she can do to you." Frida explained. Rodolfo nodded in agreement.

"Very true. What are we going to do then?" Rodolfo asked.

"I've got a plan." Frida answered. She started to whisper her deviously heroic plan into Rodolfo's ear.

"You ready for this?" Frida asked, a bit later. They were in the garage where grandpapi kept the racecar. Rodolfo nodded, along with grandpapi, who was in on the plan. Frida looked around her. There was a sword labeled "Sartana Slayer". She picked that one up. The other tools, or weapons in her case, were handed to Rodolfo and grandpapi, so they could enhance their powers. Frida, being powerless, needed the most powerful tool there was in her gallery. She just saved the potato for later, in case she got hungry.

"Let's do this thing." She waved her hand forward and the three began their walk to Sartana's lair. They had to split up and go different ways, as a sneak attack tactic to gain more power and control. As Frida was walking down the sidewalk, weapon in hand, someone particularly familiar caught her eye.

"Manny?" She asked in surprise. The boy ahead of her opened his glowing emerald eyes as they turned to a normal chocolate color. He grinned an evil smile.

"Yeah?" He responded. They were right outside Sartana's lair. Frida saw grandpapi and Rodolfo each going in through their separate entrances. Frida knew that they couldn't succeed without her, but the whole plan was made to get Manny back. So if he was here…then what should she do?

"Are you okay? I haven't seen you since Sartana took you away!" Frida asked, concerned. If she wasted any more time here, the plan would fail and it would be up to her alone. She knew she had to set him aside, just for now. She was suspicious, anyhow. When Manny was taken away, he didn't look this normal. He had cuts and scrapes everywhere. She shrugged the thought off and walked past him as he answered her a "Fine, I'm fine."

"Well, I don't have time for this, I have to go, Manny." She walked inside her entrance. Manny, but not Manny, the clone Manny, **(A/N: Oh, you know what I mean!!) **secretly followed her. He could not have her ruining his master's plan. Frida hid behind a wall in perfect view of her crime-fighting comrades. She signaled them a thumbs up, mouthing the words "Let's go!" Frida stepped forward first.

"Sartana! What did you do with Manny?" Frida asked, pretending to be the only one there. She hid the sword behind her back.

"Ahh, Frida Suarez. You think you can get your friend back? You're just a little girl. Defensless. Powerless." Sartana challenged.

"You'd be surprised at what I can do, Sartana!" Frida said. That was the signal for White Pantera and Puma Loco to jump out and attack. As a battle raged on, Frida was about to help when she felt a hand on her arm, holding her back.

"HEY! Let me go!" Frida warned, opening her eyes to see Manny, holding her arm.

"No one can save you now, Suarez!" El Tigre threatened.

"Manny? Manny! What are you doing? This isn't you! Let me go! I need to help your family!" Frida said, just below a yell. Tigre picked her up by her throat as his eyes began to glow an eerie red, instead of green.

"That's not Manny! Manny's eyes glow an emerald green, not a fiery red!" Frida whispered to herself. Then she got an idea.

"Manny, I know—I know that you're just a clone, but the real Manny is in there somewhere! You don't want to hurt me, Manny. It's me, Frida!" She tried appealing to the Manny within the clone. Cloned Tigre just shook his head as he tried to fight off the urge to be the copy of a hero/villain that he was.

"No. That Manny isn't here anymore." He said, lying.

The little tiger boy sit tied up in the corner. His hand tied behind his back, legs tied up close to his body, mouth taped shut. The blood that was earlier trickling down his face had dried, but the tears hadn't. He shook his head wildly as he tried to stop the raging fight taking place just feet from him. They couldn't see him! Then he saw something that really crushed him—Frida. She was being hurt—held up by her throat, her hands on the arms of an ominous threat. The tears poured faster when he saw that. He never allowed anyone to hurt her before. He always was able to protect her, and now he wasn't. He hung his head in shame.

"No….No, I won't let you stop me!" Frida warned, using the sword that would do nothing to him to break free of his grasp. She ended up cutting his arm off. His hand still choked her throat, so she pulled it off and threw it on the ground. As the fight was at its peak, Sartana was about to eliminate the both of them. Frida pulled out her sword and shoved it right into Sartana's ribcage. Sartana's whole body shone a bright light, and she was soon just a pile of bones, a dress and a sombrero.

**Well, I didn't want to make the whole story 2 chapters long, so I'll see how many more chapters I can stretch out! Haahaahah [: well review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg!! It's been a while!! Was that wait too long? I'm so sorry! I'll make an awesome chapter for you!!**

"Well I did it! But….where's the real Manny?" Frida congratulated herself. She began to look around, but stopped after a while in failure.

"I can't find him!" She exclaimed.

"Neither can i!" Rodolfo, and then grandpapi chorused.

"Well we need to keep looking!" Frida exclaimed as she started to look around again.

The little Tigre boy in the corner, all tied up, had seen everything. He was right here! Why couldn't they see him? He tried to call out to them. "Mphhh!!! Mgphh!!" He called out. They couldn't hear him. Why was he so invisible? He tried to move, to go anywhere, to tell his friend and family that he was alright, he was right here. He couldn't even move.

The poor cloned Manny stood at the spot where Frida had cut his arm off. He gained an evil grin as his arm started to regenerate. After it was fully grown back, he started to walk forwards.

Frida felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She whipped around to see none other than Manny.

"Manny! You're ok!" She exclaimed, hugging him.

"Mi'jo!" The worried father exclaimed in excitement.

"Manny!" Grandpapi said, also exited.

"What happened? Where were you, Manny?" Frida asked, concerned. Rodolfo and Grandpapi decided that since he was ok, they had nothing to worry about anymore.

"She locked me up good…..but not good enough." Manny explained, his eyes changing from red to his normal chocolate color.

"Well I'm just glad you're ok! Come on, let's go to the arcade or something." Frida grabbed Manny's arm and pulled him along. Manny just grinned evilly.

Tigre sat in the corner, watching the whole charade. This was **bad**; really bad. That isn't him! Tigre knew he had to do something about it.

About an hour later, Manny and Frida sat on the curb laughing about god knows what, eating ice cream. Even if they were supposed to be at school right now, they didn't care. Frida just wanted precious time with her best friend. That and she was exhausted from spending the whole night rescuing him. She didn't know why, but she felt like something was wrong. She shook it off and continued to laugh at her best friend. Then Manny grew silent.

"What's wrong? Manny? Dude?" She asked, waving a hand in front of his face. He didn't respond. Instead his eyes went back to a fiery red color.

"Dude? Why…." Frida started to ask, but stopped when she knew what was wrong now. Manny stood up and changed into El Tigre. Frida's eyes grew wide. All throughout the town, a blood-curdling scream could be heard.

Tigre, tied in the corner, sheathed his claws out, that were currently tied behind his back, and used a single claw to slash the ropes tying him together. The rope fell limp at his sides as he untied his feet and untapped his mouth. As much as the tape peeling quick off his face hurt, he ignored the pain and sheathed his claws again. He slowly stood up, wincing with pain as his Tigre cloth rubbed against his wounds, and started to run as fast as he possibly could. He knew exactly what would be happening right now.

**Well, that's all for now, folks! Hehe [: next chapter will be a fight to the death! Ahaha, that's all I'm saying! [: review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy!! I got bored so I decided to update. Hehe [: well hope it's totally awesome!!! [:**

Frida stood in her current situation. She knew she had to move, but she couldn't bring her legs to do it. As El Tigre, the clone, rose his hand into the air, revealing his sharp, dangerous claws. He was about to slash her—when he was stopped. He looked in back of him to see that a very scratched, bloody and slightly sweaty version of himself was holding his arm back. He shot his free hand into the hero's stomach. Manny flew back a few feet and crashed into the wall of a nearby building. At first, Frida's face lit up at the sight of Manny, and then turned to a fearful and worrisome look of concern. **(A/N: does that make sense? I hope it does…) **Manny rose his weakened arm and grabbed Tigre by the neck.

"You're not hurting me or anyone else again! I won't let you." Manny warned. He flung Tigre down the street, farther than Tigre had flung Manny. He landed on the road with an "Oof!" And was starting to get weak. Manny soared at Tigre again, claws ready to scratch and legs ready to kick. Manny threw punches, scratches, kicks—everything, at Tigre. He swung with all his fury. Manny made his final move and threw the demon into the jail with all the rest of the bad banditos. Manny stared at the prison for a minute longer then turned around. He saw Frida standing there. So frightened, so worried, so….he walked over to her.

"Frida?" Manny asked. Her eyes grew full of tears.

"Manny!!" She exclaimed, happier than anything she had ever went through. She threw her arms around his neck and embraced him in a hug. Manny's eyes grew wide. She had _never_ hugged him before. She called it their 'boundary lines'. As she hugged him tighter, he forgot about the question and hugged her back.

"Oh my goodness, Manny, what did you do? You're all scratched up!" Frida asked, letting one arm drop to her side, the other staying wrapped around Manny.

"Ahh, that's nothing. Just a few scratches here and there." Manny said with a wave of his hand.

"No, this is worse than anything you've went through before. Come on, let me fix it all up." Frida grabbed his arm and pulled him to her house. Once she walked through the front door, a loud booming and angry voice came in.

"What is that punk doing here? I—" Emiliano boomed.

"Dad, not now! Manny's all scratched up and I have to help!" Frida stopped him. She waited for a minute and went up to her room. Once Frida sat Manny down on her rockstar-themed bed, she reached under her bed for a first aid kit.

"Why do you have that under your bed?" Asked Manny.

"Just in case," Frida explained.

"Now, I'm going to need you to take that shirt off." Frida asked, blushing. Realizing the request, Manny blushed as well, but did as he was told and removed his gloves, then his Tigre shirt. Frida stared in shock at what his chest looked like—every inch was scratched and infested with dried blood.

"Oh my gosh, Manny! That's terrible!" Frida exclaimed, worried. Manny shook his head.

"It's nothing." Manny shook it off. Frida got a bottle of antibacterial cream and rubbed little dots of it on Manny's wounds. The two blushed furiously as Frida rubbed Manny's chest. As she rubbed more on, Manny winced at the pain. Frida rubbed more on the side to discover a huge cut on his side.

"Oh my gosh! What happened? This is terrible!" Frida asked.

"Eeh, it's nothing really, just from fighting Sartana." Manny explained. Frida rubbed some ointment on it and got out the roll of gauze and wrapped it around his waist. She put band-aids on the worst of the wounds.

"There. All done." She finished, brushing her hands together.

"Wow, thanks!" Tigre said.

"No problem, always prepared." Frida smiled. Manny grabbed his shirt and swung it over his shoulder for the time being and jumped to the windowsill.

"I'm gonna go home, Frida, it was a long day. Mk?" Manny explained. Frida nodded her head. Manny looked down for a moment, then back up at Frida. He crouched tiger-like and paused for a moment before placing a soft kiss on Frida's lips. Frida smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, Tigre wrapping his around her waist. As they pulled apart, Frida kept one hand on his head. He had taken his mask off along with his shirt so Frida could get the little cuts on his face. She started to play with his curls and wrap them around her fingers.

"I love you, Frida." Frida smiled happily.

"I love you, Tigre." Manny let out a pleased purr and smiled.

**Haha, seemed like the end? NOPE! Still one more chapter left! Hehehe [: well review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well hello darrrr!! Whaz shakin? Hehe welllll im gonna get to this last beautiful chapter here [:**

Manny arrived at Casa Del Macho and paused in front of the building. He peered at the top where a cozy house-looking apartment sit at the top. He shot his grappling hook hand up to the top and soon his body followed suit. He arrived at a window on the side of the house and paused a moment before opening it and going inside.

"Dad? Grandpapi?" Manny bellowed into the seemingly empty house. No one responded for a moment, so just as Manny was about to turn away and look elsewhere, his dad walked into the room, eyes growing wide at Manny's appearance.

"Mi'jo! What did you do?" The concerned father asked his insanely bruised son.

"Well, you know how you guys 'found' me? Well, that wasn't me; it was a clone. What really happened was…." Manny started to explain.

"Then you guys defeated her, but didn't see me in the corner. The evil Manny was going to take over my life and pretend to be me." Manny finished his long explanation.

"Oh, that's terrible! Who patched you up?" Rodolfo asked, curious. Manny grinned at the memory.

"Frida." He answered. Rodolfo nodded, Grandpapi now joined in the conversation. The concerned father understood what went on then. He picked up his son in an embracing hug, Grandpapi joining in as Rodoldfo cooed softly, "I'm just glad you're okay."

Later on, Frida was laying on Manny's bed as Manny stood near the foot of his tiger-shaped bed. Frida put the magazine that she had picked up minutes before off from Manny's messy bedroom floor and walked over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Manny, dude, don't worry. She's not coming back any time soon." Frida soothed. Manny walked in back of her and snaked his hands around her waist, kissing her neck. He purred, sending the vibrations down Frida's neck and spine. She smiled and leaned her head back on him.

"Si, but still, you never know, mi amor. Sartana is an unpredictable bandito." Manny worried as he cooed her.

Rodolfo heard a suspicious noise coming from behind Manny's bedroom door as he walked past it. He smiled as he knew what they were doing perfectly well. He stopped in front of the door for a moment then decided to continue walking.

Later, a few hours later, Rodolfo finished cooking the night's dinner. Manny had taken Frida out for lunch a few hours ago, and by now was walking through the front door.

"Mi'jo! Glad you are home, it is time to eat supper." He beckoned to his son.

"K dad!" Manny shouted back from the living room.

Once they were gathered at the table, all was silent. Mostly because they were eating.

"So, did you have a good time with your….amor?" Rodolfo asked, smiling. Manny's eyes grew wide.

"What? How did you…?" Manny asked.

"Manny, my son, it was obvious. Lunch dates? That lasted until just a few minutes ago? Mi'jo, I am smarter than I look." Rodolfo explained.

"Oh. In that case, yeah I did." Manny answered.

**The End! **

**I know, I know; it's short. It was just an epilouge, after all. Hehehe [: just wanted to make the story a little longer, so this was the perfect thing to add!! HEhhe [: reviews!**


End file.
